


Mom didn't teach me that

by FernShaw



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Honestly this is just a shot of pure fluff, Hornet is a bit stressed please forgive her, Just enjoy the sweet lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Hornet doesn't know how couples works, even after getting a girlfriendso she asks about it
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Mom didn't teach me that

"Hey Lace ... What are couples supposed to do ?"

It was a Wednesday. A day just like any other in Pharloom. A little spider in red was just sleeping on the couch accompanied by her new girlfriend, which was slowly sipping her coffee while counting her rosaries. It was a very new situation to them. Living in the same house, no, just living in a house was new for the Weaver. She never had a place to just stay and relax before. As soon as the poor spider saved her homeland, she got capture by the cult and quickly got once again into a very stressful trip. She got out of it fine and even found herself new friends, yes, but the point was, she never relaxed herself before. And so when she got asked by Lace to be her girlfriend, she accepted without even knowing what was she getting in. Were couples bound to be for life ? Was there any responsibilities coming with the status ? Were all couples supposed to have children ? How were they supposed to have children when they were both females ?! 

All that Hornet knew is that she loved Lace and Lace loved her. After that, she was completely unaware of anything.

Lace spit her coffee and coughed for a few seconds, trying her best not to look too offensive, yet exploding in laughter with that situation.

"What ?! Did I said something wrong ?!"

"Oh dear ... Oh Lord ... Ah- I'm very sorry honey but you've got to admit that this question was rather .. surprising."

"Is it really that surprising ?! Am I just that bad at relationships ?! I'm just ... Trying ..."

"Oh honey, it's okay you're doing just fine ! It's just ... Haven't anyone told you about it before ? It's ... Such a basic thing."

"I already told you, I never had anyone with me ... I'm just lucky enough that my mother explained to me what was love. I was just a hatchling you know ! People never tell you about this kind of stuff..."

Hornet pouted, pretty irritated. That was exactly why she never asked about things she didn't know about. People treated her like an idiot. She was just ignorant. And pretty annoyed by it. The spider slowly felt something against her back, two hands and body slowly gripping her into a love-filled hug.

"It's alright Hornet, I really didn't mean to make you feel this bad. It's just ... You have to admit that this question is pretty... unusual? Most people of your age know at least this. Maybe not everything about love, but this is pretty basic. And because you immediately crawled into my arms when I asked you to be my girlfriend I assumed you knew enough about it."

"I just ... Love you ... Very much. That's the only thing I'm sure of."

"That's already a lot. You're doing great."

The spider purred against the white bug which was slowly petting her shell. Hornet never knew how much she needed this kind of thing. Affection.

"So ... Are you going to tell me ?"

"Well ... It's kinda complicated."

"See ? And then you're surprised I don't know anything about it ! Even you can't explain it without saying that it's not that easy !"

"Well, I surely won't deny that. It's more something that you learn slowly in you life and not something you're supposed to be explained ? Errhhh ... But to make it fast, we could say that we can do anything we want. And we don't have to do anything we don't want. Here. Simple yet complicated."

"What do you mean by ... Anything ?"

Hornet gave a huge smile seeing her girlfriend panicking at the simple idea of explaining what was she even saying.

"Umhhh ... It's hard, don't laugh at me ! We can do kisses, if you want. But if you don't want it I won't do anything. We can sleep in the same bed if you want but again it's your choice. We can even form a family if we last long enough but once again, it's all about what you decide."

"I don't want a family. It's stressful and ... I feel like I'd be quite a bad mother."

"Well okay ! See, it's simple. You ask, we talk about it and then we improvise. As long as we're happy, that's what a couple us supposed to be. Hell you could even see other girls if you want as long as you tell me about it, I just want to see you happy !"

"I won't. I want you. Only you."

"Fine."

Hornet slowly put her head on Lace's legs, purring as she slowly rubbed it against the fabric of her costume. The white bug could only smile at such a cute view, petting the back of her girlfriend with a little snort. After a little while, Hornet finally rose up, and looked at her lover with a shy smile.

"Lace ... Would you be okay with kissing ?"

The fencer nodded, slowly put her hands on Hornet's cheeks and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Maybe being in a couple wasn't meant to be as stressful as Hornet thought.


End file.
